


It Ain't No Lie

by LesbianTV



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual James, Bisexual Winn, CADMUS is the Big Bad, Casually ignores/brushes aside the messy Daxam plot, F/F, F/M, Jeremiah shows up later, Kara calls Gertrude Gertie because i say so, Kara is a pizza & potstickers bisexual, Lena knows, Lena's a vegan lesbian, M/M, Mon-El hate at the start like if you like mon-el pls leave, Multi, Rating will go up later, bisexual kara, listen all the characters are bi except Maggie Alex and Lena who are lesbians thank u bye, will they work out their differences??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianTV/pseuds/LesbianTV
Summary: A month after rescuing Alex from a watery grave Kara struggles to come to terms with what she really wants. On a friendly 'outing' with her gal pal Lena Luthor, the realization of just who she wants smacks her right in her bisexual face.Or, more aptly, Kara realizes she's bisexual, kind of maybe falling in love with her best friend Lena Luthor and breaks up with Mon-El because he's not who makes her truly happy.





	It Ain't No Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I've done some canon avoidance, for example, Mon-El's parents were like "okay he's happy at Earth lets just go back to Daxam but somehow die on the way there". Also Lyra kind of doesn't exist (although I adore her character in the show). Lena and Jack Spheer were just friends, though like brother and sister bc she deserves a sibling who genuinely loves her and Mon-El isn't stealing screentime from Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is gay

Kara sighs with her head in her hand while Alex rambles on about double dates, it's not that she hates double dates, in fact, the last 4 times they've had them have been great! It's just that well...

"Alex, I broke up with Mon-El."

That.

Immediately, Kara sees Alex's eyes widen and brows furrow with shock and sympathy, she could just _feel_  the questions bubbling up in her sister's throat, 'Why? Are you okay? What happened?' and Kara really does not want to deal with this, she quickly waves Alex off before she has a chance to even open her mouth, and changes the subject onto what breed of dog Alex and Maggie should get. Kara isn't ready to tell anyone about what she's only just beginning to accept inside the privacy of her own head. Because of course, the main reason she broke up with Mon-El has a lot to do with her gorgeous, dark haired, and very female, best friend.

She had realized it at a very inopportune moment too, they were having a lunch not-a-date at this obscure vegan cafe, Lena's idea of course, and Kara was sitting across from her, trying to pretend her salad was pizza when Lena let out this beautiful, almost seductive, laugh and brushed her bare leg against Kara's own, the alien in question blushing and stammering in response. She really had to refrain from kissing Lena at the end of that outing. And all the ones after that, and every time she sees her.

Kara swears to Rao, she's so screwed.

 

Barely five minutes later, Maggie had arrived and is now in an intense debate with her girlfriend, Alex wants a Bernese mountain dog while Maggie's heart is set on a Newfoundland. Both agree that no matter what dog they eventually decide on, it definitely won't be a Pomeranian, which Kara's slightly offended by. They're cute okay.

Eventually, the Mon-El situation has to be addressed, no matter how much Kara may wish otherwise. Maggie is privately glad that Kara ended things with Mon-El, she may have not always got along with her but even she can see that Kara deserves better than that douchebag frat boy, Alex however...

"Kara, he _loves_ you! He made you happy, what changed?"

Kara sighed and covered her face with her hands, she knows she's going to have to recount the... _civil conversation_ she'd had with the Daxamite last night if she wants Alex to ever stop insisting that she let go of her 'one great love'. Alex needs to realize that Mon-el is not Kara's Maggie. ' _Yeah, Lena is_ ' a traitorous voice sounded in her head, she shook it off and began talking.

* * *

_The Night Before_

Kara and Mon-El are walking briskly back home from a fight, both tense and angry when Mon-El begins yelling, "You should've stayed back and let me handle it! I had everything under control and you could've got hurt, Kara. You're not as strong as you believe to yourself to be." Mon-El paused for a second to glare Kara down before continuing, "I've said this before but Kara, you're selfish and self-righteous and you just don't _think_." Kara scoffs in response and mentally restrains herself from punching him in the face,

"Oh really? Mon-El I  _had_ it! If anything you should've stayed back because bullets are made out of lead!! I do  _not_ need ANYBODY to protect me, I am Kara Zor-El and I am more than capable of protecting myself and others. And Mon-El, you put  _civilians_ in the hospital tonight but I can tell that you don't care because you're not a hero for yourself or to help others, you're a 'hero' for me."

Mon-El is speechless because Kara is right. He's known from the moment that Kara talked about heroism and saving people that it's  _not_ what he wants to do, it's not who he is. Truthfully he'll save himself before anyone else, mostly because of his parents drilling into him that  _he_  was the most important person on Daxam and he needed to carry on the family line, but also because that's who he is. His self-preservation instinct is his strongest asset and his biggest weakness.

He doesn't know who he is on this planet, or what he's meant to do, but he can see that being a mediocre hero for a girl he's fallen for just isn't it.

In the meantime, Kara's calmed down and has come to a conclusion, "Mon-El, I forced being a hero on you because of your abilities, and while that was wrong it doesn't excuse any of _your_ actions or words. And," she paused to let out a nervous laugh, "Well, I just don't _want_ to be with you, I thought I did, and when you told me of your feelings I felt...  _obligated_ to return them, and- and then Lena-"

"Wait what does Lena have to do with this?" Mon-El interrupted, genuinely confused. Kara shifts nervously and fiddles with the ends of her cape when the answer strikes Mon-El.

"Oh my god, you're in love with her." Before Kara could confirm or deny it, Mon-El continued, "Wow, that's- wow. I'm gonna go and-" Mon-El super speeds away, leaving Kara to groan in annoyance and knock her head against her door. That could've gone better, but it also could've gone worse, with a sigh she unlocks the door and enters her apartment.

Potstickers and ice cream time.

_End Flashback_

* * *

 

Of course, Kara purposely leaves out all mention of Lena, she still isn't ready to fully come to terms with her bisexuality or her feelings for the Luthor woman. Kara looks up and is almost overwhelmed by the guilt in her sister's eyes, Alex had pushed Kara towards Mon-El because she wanted her sister to have the same happiness that she has with Maggie, and she'd genuinely thought Kara loved, or at least definitely liked, Mon-El, and she had no idea that he was actually kind of a dick. Kara, obviously, doesn't blame Alex at all, in fact, she brings her sister into a hug. Which is when Maggie interjects,

"Well I, for one, am glad you dumped him. I never liked him." Maggie states nonchalantly, and unsurprisingly. At the previous double dates, Maggie made it no secret that she wasn't all that fond of Mon-El, but she was always civil to him.

Except for that one time, before Kara, when he asked about a threesome, that punch was _warranted._

Kara grinned at Alex and Maggie, despite the previous topic of conversation, she's never felt more at peace and content with her family than now. 

"I love you guys!" Kara beams. A millisecond later, her phone rings. And boy, if she was happy a moment ago that's  _nothing_ compared to her entire being radiating joy at the caller ID, "I, um, I need to take this. Lena," and quickly leaves for her bedroom.

Maggie and Alex give each other knowing looks, Kara ain't sly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's bi, bi, bi

**Author's Note:**

> She bi


End file.
